Crowning Glory
by Kirenza
Summary: They didn't need the ceremony—their stockpile of memories did everything for them, far more than words ever could. Still everyone had planned hard to get all the details right, so the least Yuri could do was try and enjoy their efforts. Fluri oneshot.


A friend prompted me with the idea of a Fluri wedding where Yuri & Flynn wear matching true knight uniforms*. So here it is! I've been wanting to write a wedding fic about them for ages, so I'm happy to finally have the chance. (*one of Yuri's alternate costumes, in case anyone doesn't know it.)

* * *

"It suits you." Yuri nodded, gazing over the white coat settled on Flynn's shoulders. A matching set to his free paladin's uniform. But where Yuri had been draped in blacks and reds, Flynn was given a lighter palette of white and blue, the same gold trim edging it all. It matched his hair, his eyes—almost like he was meant to wear it. Moreso than Yuri, at least.

As much as he hated this damn uniform, he put up with it for Flynn's sake. He and Estelle had planned hard getting all the details right, so the least he could do was try and enjoy all their efforts, grateful for his friends but also a touch guilty. They didn't need to do all this. They didn't need the ceremony. At his request they kept it small, inviting only Brave Vesperia and their closest friends.

"You think so?" As Flynn finished adjusting his collar in Yuri's mirror their eyes met briefly. Flynn turned to face him, face shining with pride and love. For once his hair had been tamed, gold locks brushed over one side of his face. A nice change, perhaps, but it wasn't him.

"Well, most of it."

With a smirk Yuri tousled his hair. His signature curls regained their bounce, the usual messiness back as it should be.

"Hey, wait, no!" But Flynn wasn't quick enough to push him away, sighing in defeat while hands brushed over his mussed hair.

"There we go. Much better."

"Better?" Flynn returned to his reflection. "But it's a mess now."

"Like I said. It suits you."

A sigh as Flynn shook his head. "For as long as we've known each other, I still don't get you sometimes." Flynn turned to inspect him. "You should wear your hair like that more often."

"Really?" Yuri cocked his head to the side, feeling his hair swish with the movement. He had to admit, it was nice. The familiar weight remained, but the long strands had been pulled out of the way. Though he still caught himself a number of times trying to run a hand through hair that was no longer there.

A knock on their door caught their attention. Sodia's voice drifted in from the other side of the wood. "Sir? It's about time."

"Thank you, Sodia. We'll be along."

The heavy clink of armor indicated her departure. Yuri could sense the tension rise in the room, nerves aflame at what was to follow. It didn't bother him in the slightest, but as usual, Flynn was beginning to fret over the moment, the little details, his mind probably going a mile a minute. Yuri offered him a pat on the back and allowed him to exit the room first. They stepped out into the lower quarter, to home, meeting Estelle and Judy at the bottom of the stairs. Both girls led the way up to the fountain where a small gathering had formed. Above the crowd Yuri spotted a small, simple trellis, its skeletal frame swathed in fabrics of gold, white, and soft blue, small clusters of flowers in the uppermost corners. A path cut through the gathering and at the end stood Raven, Repede at his side with a little bowtie in place of his chain. For once in his life the old man had cleaned himself up, clothed in a simple suit with hair combed and pulled back out of his face.

Yuri had been so preoccupied with everyone else that he hadn't even thought to glance Flynn's way. With shoulders squared and gaze straight ahead, he was the picture of perfection, way too uptight even for his own good. Yuri nudged him before they reached the crowd and dispelled his tension. He gazed at Yuri with confusion but soon realized what he'd meant by the gesture. With a nod and a smile, Flynn let himself relax and slipped his hand into Yuri's. Together they strolled down the path and met Raven beneath the trellis. Just beyond him stood the fountain, and although water no longer flowed from the blastia, it provided a familiar backdrop to the otherwise unfamiliar venue. It was enough to put Yuri's mind at ease, to push aside the resentment that remained at going through with something so damned official.

Raven officiated the joining of their bond, and halfway through Karol strolled down the aisle with a pair of rings. Like Raven he had dressed more sharply than usual, all nerves, but upon receiving a grin from Yuri he managed to shake some of it off. As Flynn moved to slip the ring on his finger he could feel his hands tremble. Yuri clasped them in his own, gazed long and hard into his eyes, until he nodded and stilled his quaking.

Raven laced his speech with mild humor, sending ripples of laughter through everyone, even Flynn, skin crinkling around his eyes as he gave Yuri a smile. The summer sky had been trapped within them and instilled him with peace at a single glance. When it came time for vows he kept things short and sweet, relieved and yet surprised when Flynn did as well, though perhaps nerves had cut his short. It didn't really matter, anyway. They didn't need words to say just how much they mattered to one another—their stockpile of memories did everything for them.

"Alright, kids," Raven sighed. "It's been a pleasure gettin' ta know both of you. Now it's time ta enjoy your life together. Or, well, as together as you can be. So go on. Kiss yer new husband."

"Charming as ever, aren't you, old man," Yuri teased.

"Hey now, it's not me yer marrying!"

"Thank you, Raven," Flynn interjected.

Yuri gripped Flynn's collar and brought him in for the kiss, grinning at his surprise, as his arms wrapped around Yuri's waist and pulled him in snug. Cheers erupted in Yuri's ears, and for a few seconds, wished he could stay caught up in Flynn's lips for as long as he wanted. But decency had Flynn breaking away, his cheeks awash with a rosy glow while a smile curved his lips up. With Yuri's hand in his they strolled back down the aisle, a rain of white petals coating them as they did, Flynn gripping his hand tight and reminding Yuri of the ring now crowning his finger. The same arm his blastia still graced, another token of the bonds he'd formed, ones forever in his heart that even time and distance couldn't wash away.


End file.
